-Starker- Serie Aquí no I - ¿Vamos al cine?
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Tony nunca pensó que se iba a negar a tener sexo, hasta que Peter llegó.


Respiraba con dificultad manteniendo el rostro lo más tranquilo e inmutable que pudiera mientras la sentía la jodida mano del mocoso reptar distraídamente desde su rodilla hacia arriba.

La sentía ir y venir desde el mismo instante en que se sentaron, pero ahora iba a ritmo constante y difícilmente podía ser ignorada.

— ¿Para esto me hiciste traerte al cine? —gruñó a un paso de perder los estribos como la mano de Peter se cerró sobre su polla sin pudor alguno.  
— No tengo idea de que hablas —susurró Peter angelicalmente.

Hubiera creído en su palabra si primero: Las yemas de sus dedos no estuvieran apretando tan malditamente bien su polla, segundo: Si no se hubiera inclinado hasta que su boca tocara su oído para hablarle y tercero: Si no hubiera gemido tan descaradamente para hablar.

— Parker, hay gente aquí —siseó cada vez más alarmado cuando la usualmente torpe mano le abrió el botón del pantalón.  
— No diga mentiras señor Stark —canturreó antes de deslizar la lengua a lo largo de su ultrasensible oído— Usted reservó toda la sala para nosotros.  
— ¿Tu te piensas que nadie puede vernos solo porque la sala está vacía? —gruñó alzando las caderas, sin poder contenerse en lo absoluto, cuando su mano se metió bajo su ropa interior.  
— Vamos señor Stark —murmuró ligeramente ofuscado, y por más que no lo viera, sabía que estaba haciéndole algunos pucheros— Esto es lo que hacen las parejas normales...  
— Joder suéltame —masculló recuperando la conciencia de golpe y enderezandose intentó alejar la mano que ahora le rodeaba la polla.

Forcejeó con su mano y creyó dar por perdida la batalla cuando en medio del forcejeó Peter llevo una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna; sentía la polla de Peter dura contra la tela del jean que traía.

— Peter, por Dios —gimió mirando hacía arriba preocupado— Aquí no —sentenció dispuesto a irse de allí y arrastrar a su malditamente insaciable novio— Vamos a casa Peter, vamos y te juro que allí voy a hacerte lo que...  
— ¡Oh vamos Señor Stark!, nunca podemos hacer nada —se quejó tristemente— Siempre estamos haciendo cosas muy aburridas —masculló soltandolo y sentándose pesadamente en su butaca— Nunca podemos hacer nada normal, siempre estamos escondiendonos o encerrados en el complejo...

Giró la cabeza y lo vio sujetar con desgana el increíblemente grande balde de pochoclos que le había obligado a comprar. Suspiró pesadamente ¿qué podía decirle? Era así, claro que él tenía razón, pero también le había explicado claramente que por mucho que a él o a sus amigos no les importara el tema de la edad, él era una persona pública y Pepper decía que tenían que mantener las apariencias hasta que fuera un poco más grande.

Benditos todos ya no era ilegal, por lo que podía darse esos lujos de salir discretamente con él por ahí, pero dar un espectaculo público... Eso era justamente lo primero que Pepper le prohibió.

— Peter... —masculló rascándose el cuello con malestar. Siempre supo que Peter se merecía una pareja que fuera mejor, pero jamás pensó que justamente pudiera fallarle como pareja en alguna estupidez semejante.  
— Déjelo señor Stark —dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros— Yo... perdone, usted tiene razón. —vio su apagado semblante con impotencia cuando se giró para verlo— Veamos la película —le dijo con una sonrisa tan triste que si la desdicha no hubiera estado plasmada en sus ojos, igual se hubiera enterado.

Se volvió a enderezar y se llevó un puñado de pochoclos a la boca masticándolos rítmicamente. Sus ojos siquiera se movían, asique era más que obvio que no estaba viendo la película en sí, solo tenía la vista fija en la pantalla perdido en su mente.

Genial, ahora se sentía miserable. Perfecto. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que terminar así? Peter quería algo que él no le podía dar, el mocoso se resignaba soltando un _«Usted tiene razón»_ y él se sentía una mierda de primera categoría; ¿Cuando iba a ser el día que dejara de comportarse como un jodido adoles...? _«eres un maldito imbécil Stark»_

Tantas veces hablaba con Peter como un igual, que se había olvidado lo fundamental: Peter era un adolescente, quizás no lo pareciera, ya fuera por su trabajo y los proyectos que tenía o cuando irrumpía en su despacho, se sentaba sobre su regazo para después arrebatarle alguna de las miles de cláusulas que le mandaban a diario, por los nuevos tratados, la leía y la corregía para después pasar a la siguiente y así hasta que le reducía considerablemente la pila como para permitirle arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto, pero lo era y tenía todo el derecho para querer hacer las cosas que uno.

Lo estudió de costado y sonrió internamente, él no había tenido una adolescencia normal tampoco, él tampoco había ido al cine a enrollarse con nadie nunca en la vida; Bien considerado, no había motivo alguno para no hacerlo en aquella ocasión...

Miró hacia la ventana donde estaba el chico que reproducía la película y estudió las cámaras de vigilancia que había en al sala; con cuidado de que el mocoso no lo viera activó su reloj y bloqueó las señales. Asumía que una vez que lo notaran sabrían que fué él y no era nada que no se pudieran esperar, o suponer, que podía pasar cuando informó que quiera cerrar la sala solo para él.

Con una inevitable sonrisa de idiota soltó un bostezo estirando los brazos, Peter seguía perdido en los confines de su mente con la mano enterrada en el balde de pochoclos que descansaba en su regazo. Cuando bajó la mano la dejó caer tras los hombros de Peter y él se acomodó hasta aplastarse contra su costado. _«Era un hijo de puta que no se merecía a semejante chico»_ Sacudió eso de su mente, ¿Peter quería enrollarse en el cine? Iba a enrollarse en el cine.

Empezó a acariciar rítmicamente su hombro, pero Peter seguía sin prestarle atención asique deslizó su mano hasta enterrarla en el pelo de su nuca y seguía acariciándolo dando pequeños tirones que podían pasar por juguetones, cosa que Peter interpretó así, ya que sólo inclinó la cabeza para un costado dándole mejor acceso. Sonrió perversamente cuando hundió la mano completa en su cabeza y tembló en su asiento removiendose inquieto _«eres mio Parker»_ pensó divertido.

— ¿Me convidas pochoclos Peter? —susurró acercando su boca al oído de Peter logrando que este saltara en su butaca.

Cuando sus ojos cafés lo estudiaron atentos él compuso su mejor cara de nene bueno y Peter le tendió el super balde mirándolo desconfiado; se había quejado mil veces sobre lo desagradables que eran esos pochoclos y el asqueroso sabor que tenían. Sujetó el balde con la mano libre y sin siquiera tomar una de esas asquerosas cosas lo dejó en el piso cuando Peter volvió la vista a la pantalla. Contó unos segundos antes de empezar a jugar con su pelo nuevamente y cuando aquella vez agarró un puñado mayor de pelo y tiró con más fuerza Peter soltó un leve quejido y cerró los ojos.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, y por supuesto menos a que pudiera hablar, se abalanzó por su boca devorándolo. Sabía a esa asquerosidad de pochoclos pero de alguna forma en ese momento eso solo logró excitarlo más, el dulce y empalagoso pegote azucarado que recubre los labios de Peter lo enloqueció, empezó a pasarle la lengua repetidas veces; antes de que fuera consciente, el mocoso alzó una de sus manos y lo sujetó del cuello de la remera con fuerza pegándolo a él.

Soltó un gemido cuando el mocoso le clavó los dientes en el labio inferior y profundizó el beso al tiempo que sentía las manos de Peter viajar por su cuerpo, una por su pecho y otra desciende peligrosamente en dirección a su trasero.

— Controlate Parker —gruñó intentando alejarlo de él, pero ese condenado chico y su fuerza eran mucho más de lo que podía manejar, en todos los sentidos, y cuando la fuerte mano se cerró sobre el apretandolo tan tentadoramente se olvidó de sus objeciones.  
— Lo necesito, señor Stark —jadeó contra su boca mirándolo desesperado.  
— Vámonos a casa bebé —gimió soltándolo tan desesperado como él.

Sujetó su campera de cuero y cuando tiró de la mano de Peter para levantarlo este lo aferró de las caderas empujándolo contra el respaldo de los asientos que tenía delante.

— Aquí —dijo poniendo esa cara de perrito mojado que descontrolaba todas y cada una de sus neuronas.  
— Joder, no Parker. Aquí no. —repitió sintiendo como su polla se endureció de solo imaginarlo. _«Mal momento para ser un jodido depravado»_ se reprendió silenciosamente.  
— Nadie nos va a ver... —canturreo sentándose al borde de su asiento y pegando su boca al cierre de su pantalón.  
— ¡Mierda! —siseo echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la pecaminosa boca de Peter se posó sobre su erección.

El condenado mocoso exhaló un tibio y encantador aire caliente que golpeó de lleno en su mismísima polla para luego empezar a frotar la cara contra su entrepierna, pulverizando cualquier pensamiento racional que poseía.

— Vamos bebé, vamos a casa... —repitió deseando sacarse el mugroso pantalón y poder hacer aquello como correspondía.  
— No hay necesidad —murmuró Peter volviendo a soltarle el botón del pantalón y bajándolo de golpe.

Parpadeó intentando recordar qué era lo que le estaba diciéndole, pero esa cálida boca suya le ponía muy difícil el trabajo. Chupándoselo con aquel esmero y succionandole hasta las ideas, se recargó contra el respaldo completamente perdido.

Recordaba claramente que no quería hacer algo, pero la preciosa garganta de Peter empezó a cerrarse con fuerza y apretaba la cabeza de su polla demoledoramente.

— Dios, eres en verdad bueno... —susurró enredando una mano en su pelo empujandose contra su boca— Eso Parker, mierda sí.. —gimió agachado la cabeza para toparse con la mirada de Peter— Joder contigo Parker... —gruño frustrado viendo desaparecer su polla entre sus labios— Tragatela toda, bebé —susurro duramente perdido en su pornográfica imagen.

Cuándo sintió como su garganta se aflojaba permitiéndole entrar entero en su boca soltó una brusca respiración. Joder con Peter y esa prodigiosa garganta, joder con él que le enseñó y joder con que estuvieran en un maldito cine y no pudiera desnudarlo para ver saltar su preciosa polla brillan...

— ¡Parker, mierda! —miró con pánico a la pequeña ventana y separó la cabeza de Peter de él.

Su respiración se alteró cuando el pánico y la adrenalina se agolparon en su torrente sanguíneo disparando todas sus alarmas. _«Mierda, mierda y más mierda, ¿como es que su cerebro —tan jodidamente brillante— lograba fundirse a una masa inútil y animal cuando Peter se le acercaba? Era asquerosamente frustrante y humillante de paso»_ pensó contrariado mirando para todos lados menos a Peter.

— Basta Parker, joder, mirame —chilló por lo bajo señalando su ahora muy brillante erección— Estamos en un jodido lugar público —lo reprendió.  
— Vamos señor Stark —susurró Peter con la mirada velada por el deseó— ¿No quiere hacérmelo aquí? —antes de que pudiera hablar para reprenderlo por tentarlo de aquella funesta manera, se paró y apoyó las manos a los costados de sus caderas agarrando el respaldo, impidiéndole el paso, _«dirás huir Stark»_ se dijo desesperado.

Intentó seguir pensando con racionalidad, intentó no dejarse llevar por el olor de Peter, intentó no caer como un jodido novato; pero cuando la boca de Peter se acercó a su oído —como siempre— le ganó la partida. Lo había enseñado bien, desde hacía un tiempo Peter había superado al maestro y siempre doblegaba su más férrea voluntad con unas pocas palabras.

— Por favor señor Stark, quiero que folle aquí... ahora... tan duro y profundo que lo sienta en mis entrañas...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y la idea cobró vida en su cerebro. Sintió su cuerpo enervarse cuando un relámpago de deseo le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Aferró con fuerza los antebrazos de Peter y se lo sacó de encima alejándose lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.

— Tu Parker, vas a pagarme esto muy caro. —susurró mirando para la ventana por última vez antes de tirarlo de prepo a la butaca— Siempre me haces lo mismo —susurró con los dientes apretados— Me enloqueces y yo caigo —se agachó entre sus piernas y de dos tirones le abrió el pantalón— ¿No entiendes que alguien puede vernos? —lo reprendió tirando de la prenda hacia abajo— Te trae sin cuidado, tu maldito mocoso —Peter soltó un gemido cuando su polla quedó libre— Joder, tu puedes conmigo...

Peter se contorsiono gimiendo fuertemente al sentir sus manos levantarlo del trasero para bajarle el pantalón

— Cierra esa preciosa boca Parker, —susurró tirando del pantalón hasta encima de sus rodillas, el máximo que podía bajarlo con las piernas abiertas.— Como nos pillen por tu culpa...  
— Pe-perdón —susurró a su vez— ¿Q-qué va a ha-hacer? —masculló viendo alternativamente su cara y su polla.  
— Oh Parker... voy a hacer que te arrepientas de esto —sonrió con soberbia— Vas a saber lo frustrante que puede ser tener que mantenerse callado —se inclinó sobre él y capturó sus labios con los dientes— No quiero escucharte soltar ningún ruido, si lo haces, solo volveré a empezar y no podras correrte.

Peter se arqueó contra su cuerpo y asintió repetidas veces

— ¿Me entendiste Parker? —gruñó por lo bajo— ¡Responde!  
— S-Sí señor Stark.  
— Mi bebe... —susurro metiendo la lengua dentro de su boca con exigencia— Mi dulce bebé... —masculló divertido— Prepárate.

Se retiró de golpe y sin ningún maldito juego previo se llevó la erección directamente al fondo de su garganta, su propia polla dió una sacudida al ver el rostro de Peter derretirse mientras se mordía con fuerza la mano. _«Muy buen chico»_ pensó lleno de placer.

Se retiró un poco y contorneando con la lengua la polla de Peter y succionó con fuerza sobre la sensible cabeza. Peter abrió los ojos y lo miró intensamente mientras seguía mordiéndose la mano, lástima para él que aún así un quejido bajo se escuchó y él se alejó definitivamente de su polla.

— ¿Qué te dije Parker? —susurro siniestramente. Peter empezó a negar con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco cuando empezó a besar la sensible piel de su pubis con movimientos lentos y cuidados.

Alzó las caderas apremiándolo a ir más rápido y él empezó a lamer la polla desde la base hasta la punta como si fuera un helado, _«helado Parker», delicia asegura_ pensó con lujuria antes de volver a cerrar los labios sobre su polla y succionar con muy poca fuerza mientras empezaba a mover la cabeza hacia adelante y atrás.

Gimió cuando la otra mano de Peter se cerró sobre su pelo y le tiró con fuerza innecesaria la cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole llegar hasta la campanilla de su garganta. Controló las arcadas y Peter pateó con fuerza el asiento a su espalda.

Esa vez no se molestó en retardo o seguir jugando, soltó la polla de Peter y lo miró diabólicamente. El mocoso intentó alejarse, sabía que se había excedido y que él no iba a irse con juegos, pero si a él le gustaba ligeramente rudo, Peter amaba lo rudo.

Le sonrió una última vez y lo sujetó del antebrazo trabó con su cuerpo el de Peter, iba a poder intentarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero no iba a poder moverse, no sin lastimarlo.

Se volvió a llevar la polla a la boca y con la mano libre sujetó la base; movía la boca y la mano a un ritmo que en lo personal no encontraría placentero, pero Peter de arqueaba, gruñia y gemía desesperado contra su mano mientras él se la chupaba a un ritmo implacable. Le costaba lo suyo respirar pero Peter se arqueó y sintió como su semen golpeaba el fondo. Tragó obnubilado por la necesidad y se puso de pie en cuando la polla de Peter dejó de soltar semen.

Se alejó de entre sus piernas y en pocos segundos había logrado sacarle el pantalón de una de sus piernas; resistió el impulso de dejarlo así nomás y apretando los dientes lo acomodó hasta que si necesitaba vestirlo de inmediato pudiera.

Miraba para todos lados absolutamente convencido de que de un momento a otro un encargado de seguridad iba a entrar y se tragó los reproches que le iba a echar a Peter, su polla soltaba preseminal en cuantiosas cantidades cada vez que ese pensamiento se le cruzaba por la mente.

— Párate —demandó con urgencia y Peter, con una expresión bastante satisfecha, se paró tan rápido como sus inestables piernas se lo permitieron.

Lo pegó a su cuerpo y asalto su boca mientras que soltaba un gemido al sentir sus pollas rozarse. Inclinó la cabeza de costado y profundizó el beso mientras que deslizó una de sus manos a la entrada de Peter; jugó con él arrastrando parte de la humedad que había dejado su boca y sujetándolo del cuello sintió su garganta vibrar cuando se tragó el grito al ser repentinamente penetrando.

Se hubiese preocupado un poco de su rudeza si Peter no lo hubiera besado con más ganas, si no le hubiera susurrado un suave _«más»_ contra los labios, si su imposible estrechez no lo redujera a un primitivo ser que sólo quería marcarlo como suyo.

Cuando logró meter tres dedos en él, jadeó victorioso y se lo sacó de encima. Era una suerte que ya no fuera tan apretado, el primer año de relación había querido morir preparándolo.

— Ponte de rodillas en la butaca Parker —dijo con urgencia girándolo con las manos.

Peter asintió repetidas veces y se acomodó como lo urgía a hacerlo. Contempló lo inhumanamente bien que se veía ahí, abrazado con una mano al respaldo de su butaca, mordiendo la otra, con las piernas todo lo separadas que el incómodo asiento se lo permitía y alzado tanto como su espalda le permitía su respingón trasero. Las luces jugaban con su cuerpo creando luces y sombras dejándole ver a medias su pecaminoso cuerpo y volviendo todo mucho más erótico de por sí. Peter era la pura encarnación de la lujuria y cuando giró su cabeza para verlo supo que no era solo hermoso, ese maldito bastardo era él ángel más hermoso que jamás existió.

— Ni se te ocurra correrte en otro lado que no sea mi boca Parker —le advirtió mientras se volvía a inclinar sujetando su culo posesivamente y abriéndolo para llegar a tocarlo con la boca. Peter soltó un par de contenidos gemidos y se empezó a moverse al ritmo que su lengua marcaba— No... no voy a permitir que dejes una sola prueba de esto, me oíste —susurró contra su entrada.  
— Si, señor Stark —masculló por entre sus dientes.

Sin decir nada más siguió penetrandolo con la lengua cuantas veces hasta que su polla dio una dolorosa sacudida y se irguió hundiendo los dedos dentro de Peter, se lo fué follando con la mano mientras se acomodaba la ropa para él poder vestirse en un segundo de ser necesario y cuando sintió las paredes de Peter cerrarse con violencia sobre sus dedos casi quiso soltar un aleluya, había dado con su próstata. En el estado en que se encontraba si lograba meterse entero sin correrse iban a ser dos los sorprendidos —su polla y él—. No estaba para grandes hazañas de resistencia, no con Peter tan absolutamente deseable en ese momento, no cuando el riesgo a ser vistos o escuchados minaba su ... bueno, nunca tuvo buena conducta ¿quién intentaba engañar?

Acomodó su miembro en la entrada de Peter y antes de penetrarlo se escupió un poco la mano, Peter iba a saber cuando intentara sentarse lo que es una maldita follada sin la lubricación apropiada, pero eso les iba a enseñar a los dos a no volver a salir de la casa sin un pote de lubricante. _«Mal momento para haber perdido el optimismo Stark»_ pensó contrariado mientras el infernal calor de Peter empezaba ahogarlo. Se fue hundiendo en él con calma y cuidado, sentía a Peter alejarse por el escozor y si iba más rápido eso solo iba a empeorar, una lástima que estuviera tan cerca de acabar el mismo. Se estiró y mordió con fuerza el cuello de Peter intentando contenerse y su mocoso pegó la cabeza a su cara, soltó un débil jadeo tras otro hasta que al fin logró llenarlo completamente.

— Jo...der —gimió Peter moviendo lentamente las caderas.

— Mira lo que me haces bebé —susurró cerrando los ojos abrumado— Tu definitivamente puedes conmigo, ¿que hago follandote en este maldito cine? —gimió saliendo de él para volver a entrar a un ritmo lento mientras Peter se acostumbraba— ¿Te das cuenta que alguien puede entrar? —jadeó él pensando en eso, elevando a un nivel imposible su excitación— ¿Eso quieres no bebé? —gimió arremetiendo con fuerza dentro de Peter— Joder, tu quieres eso ¿no? Que... alguien entre... y vea como me follo ese precioso y apretado culo tuyo...

Peter se soltó la mano y enredó las dos en entre sus dedos apretándose más contra él, se enderezó para quedar pegado a su espalda se estiró para besarlo. Se tragó todos los gemidos de Peter y le rodeó la polla con la mano mientras empezaba a moverse a un ritmo sin piedad.

— Se-señor Stark, por favor —sollozó Peter enredando la mano en su nuca empujandose contra él— Más... —gimió desesperado.

Soltó una de las caderas de Peter y se aferró a su cuello pegando su oído a su boca.

— Esto va a ser rápido y duro Parker... y ni siquiera pienses en correrte antes que yo lo haga. ¿Bien?

— Porfavor... —sollozó empujando las caderas contra él.  
— ¿Donde vas a correrte Parker? —jadeó tirando de su cuello para volver a inclinarlo saliendo lentamente de él.  
— Oh mi... en tu boca. —jadeó con un susurro contenido.

Sonrió ladinamente sintiendo como se apretaba más su interior.

— Error bebé, vas a correrte en fondo de mi garganta.

Mientras Peter soltaba un agudo gemido, que le importó muy poco si era o no el tono que le había exigido, empezó a embestirlo furiosamente. Ese era el maldito cielo y lo sabía, sentir como las paredes de Peter se cerraban criminalmente rodeándolo con aquella sedosa humedad era —en ese momento— el único credo que se permitía tener. Guió su otra mano desde la cadera de Peter y le agarró la polla con fuerza mientras que los gemidos de Peter seguían subiendo de volumen.

— Me vengo, Tony por dios, me vengo... —empezó a gemir Peter y le sujetó la mano intentando que la dejara quieta.  
— Te... dije... que... ibas... a... arrepentirte... —gruñó embistiéndolo con fuerza mientras se sacudía su mano y seguía follándoselo tan duramen que temió por la pobre integridad de la butaca.

— No, no... Tony no aguanto... —empezó a negar con la cabeza y golpear la pobre pared de la sala del cine.

— ¡Vamos Parker! —gruño impulsandose una vez más dentro de él y dejándose ir.

Siguió moviéndose dentro de él hasta que sintió su pobre polla rendirse y se corrió rápidamente. Enderezó a Peter que se derrumbó sobre sus brazos y aguantó hasta que se pudo mantener parado solo; y cambió de lugar con él, se sentó en la butaca y acercó a Peter tirando de sus caderas hasta él.

— Ahora puedes correrte Parker —masculló sujetando su polla con la boca y metiéndosela tan adentro como pudo cerrando con fuerza los labios a su alrededor.

Peter soltó un gemido y sujetando su pelo empezó a correrse gritando su maldito nombre.

Peter se sentó sobre sus piernas y abrazó a él dejando caer la cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello resoplando con fuerza; soltó un suspiro con una sonrisa bien satisfecha tirando de sus labios.

Los créditos pasaban lentamente en la pantalla y muy perezosamente estiró una mano sujetando el pantalón de Peter y empezó a vestirlo; con movimientos patosos logró pasarle el pie y para cuando la pantalla se fundió en negro y las luces empezaron a prenderse tenía a Peter vestido sobre su regazo besándolo lentamente.

— ¿Esto mañana me va a doler no? —preguntó risueño Peter.  
— ¿Mañana Peter?, esto va a dolerte cuando se te pase el letargo. —masculló divertido.  
— ¿Sabes cuánto tardaran en ponerla en Netflix? —masculló Peter alzando la cabeza.

Soltó una carcajada y empujándolo lentamente lo paró.

— No y Parker, como quieras hacerme ver esta película otra vez, espero que sepas que voy a repetir lo que he hecho hoy. De hecho —agregó sujetando el asqueroso balde y arrastrando a Peter a la salida agregó— Espero que entiendas que desde este momento, el cine y esta película, van a ser los mejores afrodisíacos que podrías darme.


End file.
